The monster she became
by AlucardsMate4ever
Summary: Alucard has betrayed Sears in the most horriblest way. He has taken Integra as his queen after he said he loved Sears. Sears vanishes after that 4 three years and comes back as one hell of a vampire. can he make her love him?and who is the new male vamp?
1. The creation of the monster

The small vampire woman walked the empty hallways of the hellsing organization. Her body covered in the FREAKS blood and a certain wafting smell she couldn't identify was coming from her too. Damn she cursed she hated her nose and her vampire powers at times she could smell things that were so tiny a human could even get a whiff but she could and it killed her every freakn time. Her master was suppose to go with her hunting but as always Integra wanted to see him and Sears had to fight alone. More men that were under Integra's command had died this night. A rouge vampire attacked a hospital and to make matters worse it was the children's wing. Sears would never get those gruesome imagines out of her head. She killed the bastard with one shot to the head with one silver bullet. He deserved much, much worse than that. Sears now stood at the grand doors of the hellsing ambassador Integra. Sears didn't know if she should knock or should she walk in. she went with what came first and walk in. she really wished after that she had just ran away. On the desk lay Integra half naked with Alucard on top of her. Sears' throat tightened her mind became a blur of torrent thoughts. She had just told this man she loved him about two days ago and he kissed her nose and smiled not a sadistic one but a true one and here he layed with another woman not just any more his sworn enemy or so he said. Alucard looked up and laughed "My Police girl have you heard of knocking. You just interrupted our honey moon" Alucard said with a sneer. "H-Honeymoon?" Sears stuttered out. Her heart if it still had a beat would have completely fallen out of her chest and onto the floor for Alucard to step on. "Are you def? Yes Honey moon we have married She is my vampire queen" he said as a matter of factly. Sears still stood there eyes glued to the one person she thought she could trust. Integra looked away keeping her eyes on ground as if ashamed but in a way Sears thought she could hear the woman gloating that she had won. Sears felt the anger raise inside her body like a wave crashing over dead soldiers who thought they were going home but met a brutally end by their own captain. "You sadistic ass hole you call yourself KING? Ha! I believed everything you ever told me I trusted you I thought you…Never mind. As of right now I quit my service as a hellsing member you Bitch. Alucard Dracula whatever the fuck you are go back to where you came from oh that's right" Sears growled low. "Her family took it all. Even you precious Maria awwwww Poor vampire" Sears said as she tossed her head back and laughed. It was not her normal beautiful laugh it was something horrifying that even made Integra shiver. "Ah so now the little bitch has a back bone now where was that when you mother…" Alucard found himself against the wall in three seconds with Sears' hand clenched around his throat. "How dare you! You son of a bitch I trusted you! I told you everything I told you I loved you! And now you betray me for this bitch that killed everything you loved so long ago. I hope Maria is watching this in hell. You have betrayed her also you worthless vampire!" Now Alucard had Sears in the wall a mar inch away from the pissed off female vampire. "You know nothing of her you worthless little human lover. She was twice the vampire you will ever be" Alucard snarled in Sears' face making his iron grip tighten over her small column throat. She clawed at his hand but it had no effect on him, he even laughed at her struggle to get away. Tears were burning to get out of her eyes as Alucard smiled and leaned closer. "She also was a beautiful vampire not like you I forget at times why I turned you but now I remember I needed a little toy to pass my immortal life with but now that I have a queen you have fulfilled you duty" he slammed her to the ground and took a sick pleasure of it. Integra stood and buttoned her top. "Sears report to you room I will come to you for your information you got from the freak you handled" She said calmly as she lit a small cigar and blew out the smoke like none of what she just witnessed happened. "Go to hell both of you" Sears snarled as she faded into the floor and then vanished. Alucard collapsed to the floor where Sears had just been and ran his finger tips over the wood. A siring pain he knew all too well, It came from his chest where is dead black heart was. He knew that pain very well. The pain of losing the woman you loved. Knowing you destroyed what your black heart wanted for so long. "Alucard she has to know that there can never be love between you two. She has to know you are the master not the adoring lover she wants you to be. Now go see if Walter has any anylais on the vampire freak dismissed" she said as she began looking over her paperwork. He nodded and vanished into the darkness. His mind still on Sears, oh God he took it to far. For god sakes he brought up the death of her mother. He knew that was one topic she couldn't talk about without crying on his shoulder. Damn he thought as he stood on top of big Ben, she'll never want to see me again never talk to me or even…. He stopped as he remembered the kiss he placed upon her sweet nose. "She will never allow me to kiss her again" he sat on the cold floor and sighed. Integra made him, she made him hurt Sears because his young vampire was becoming to close and Integra wouldn't have that so she made him put an end to it all. Sears would never want to be around him at all. She would fight and stay hidden from everyone. He looked at the white gloves that where coated at the tip with Sears' blood. He bit his lip feeling the blood drip down his chin he almost ripped her throat out. He brought his index finger to his lips and sucked on the cool cotton of the glove. I just need a taste, just a taste of what could have been mine forever he thought as the small sweetness coated a few of his taste buds. A blood tear slid down the old vampire's face. "Once again….Hellsing has destroyed all I ever wanted" Alucard said softly and as quick as he came he vanished back to the Hellsing headquarters to see Walter about the vampire FREAK.


	2. In which the power rises

Sears slammed the door behind her as she entered the room. Her eyes so bloody she could barely see. /BASTARD!/ she screamed inside her head. She couldn't believe this was happening? Alucard fucking Integra him saying she was queen after all that bitch did to him and the woman he loved all those years ago? Sears sunk to the floor. Her howling sobbing echoed through the hallway the bastard betrayed her all she wanted was for him to love her. She laid on the ground and pulled herself into a tight ball and just cried. "Sears get up" a voice said from behind her. Sears looked up in the room. It was too dark to see the blood tears were becoming crusted on her eyes. "Get up I said" the voice said again angry this time. She stood and stared to wipe the dry crusted blood away from her ruby jeweled eyes. A shadow began to form in front of her. "Sears do you wish to leave this place?" the woman asked gently as she walked slowly to Sears who was grounded she couldn't feel her legs. She just meekly nodded. "I want out" she croaked as the woman made contact with Sears' bloody cheek. "I can help you. Do you want me to help you dear girl?" the woman asked again as she made Sears look at her. The burning red color in Sears' eyes locked on to the strange woman who was so willing to help Sears leave. "Yes I do but why me why do you want to help me you have no idea what I am or even who I am?" Sears questioned as the woman smiled softly at her. Sears heard a snap of fingers and the room came to life with soft light. Sears blinked a couple of times then gasped at who was in front of her. "M-M-Maria!"

Alucard walked into the hellsing gun room to see Walter who was in the makings of a new gun. "Ah Master Alucard how are you this evening" The Angel of death asked as he placed the chamber back on to the Pistol he was making. Alucard said nothing as he sat on the stool that was on the left of Walter. "What troubles you Alucard?" Walter asked again but he still was met with the silent treatment from his old friend. "Nothing Angel of death my master wants to know if you found anything new on the freak Sears brought in" He said as Walter looked at Alucard as he said Sears' name. He looked positively ghastly. He had no maniacal grin on his face at all, No there was something wrong but he just couldn't place it. "Nothing yet I am afraid, Miss Victoria did a real number on this fellow" Walter said while chuckling to himself as he placed the Pistol onto the rack on his left. Alucard sighed deeply and turned to leave when a sharp tug in his mind came to pass. Alucard froze he knew that tug that was the only way Maria could get in contact with him. "It couldn't be" he mumbled as Walter looked at him. "I beg your pardon Alucard it couldn't be what?" Alucard opened a portal and quickly went into it leaving Walter standing there in confusion.

"My dear I know exactly what you are you're just like me" Maria smiled to the point she showed her ivory fangs. "But your gone dead staked by Van Hellsing!" Sears said still in shock talking to the most outstanding queen of the middle 1800's. Maria smiled again and was about to speak when a black portal began to open on the south wall. "We must go do you wish to come with me!" Maria yelled as Sears nodded. Alucard rushed into Sears's room and stood dumb founded. "Maria…how?" he asked gently as he walked toward his old lover and Sears who seemed dazed. Maria snarled low "Back down No-Life king" said without a hint of sadness. "Maria stop what are you doing your dead" Alucard snarled low as he smelt that his instincts were right. "You're not the real Maria." Maria laughed as she pulled the dazed Sears to her side. "You're wrong oh great king I am alive as I can be. Sears belongs to me now you have your queen and now I have my new prodigy" she said as she cackled. Anger flew into Alucard at the mention of taking Sears from him. "You are not talking my mate from me!" he snarled low as Maria licked her lips. "I'll give you this Dracula you still have excellent taste in finding new fledglings" she said as a portal opened behind her and two hell hounds came out snarling blood covering their faces as if they just finished attacking something or someone. There keen eyes on Alucard. "She is mine now you gave up your rights to her when you slept with that bitch!" Maria's face softened "You have betrayed me once again Drac you said you loved me but the night I was murdered you were sleeping with a bar wench turning her like you did me. So now that I am out of your control and so is this Beautiful woman, we take our leave have fun with your new queen" Maria said nastily as the hounds looked at her for a command. "Have at it boys!" she yelled as the hounds attacked Alucard with such speed he never saw them coming both hounds took one arm and made him bow to Maria. "Don't do this I spent have of my immortal life branding myself for what I done to you and with that I am say I am sorry but you must remember…"he pulled his arms out of the dogs mouths, ripping them clean off. Splashing blood everywhere. "I was there the night you were staked nice try" he said laughing as his arms regenerated and the Jackal appeared in his hands. He took his aim and shoot the fake Maria in the head but the body still stood. /Sears go to the portal and wait for me on the other side alright? / said the voice in Sears' head. She looked up to the butchered remains of the head and said. "Yes my master" Alucard froze as he heard this. "Sears wait you don't want to leave this place you have so many people here that love you" He snarled out he hated being mushy but it was the only way to break in to her mind and get her to think. "You don't love me so there's no point" as she said that she vanished in front of the portal. "NO!" Alucard snarled as he when to grab her but his body froze like a spell was placed upon him. His eyes shifted back to 'Maria' whose head was now regenerated. She cracked it to the left then the right, "She's mine now, she will be trained in the art of being the monster that is just raging to be out of her." She got real close to Alucard who was desperately trying to fight the spell the bitch placed on him. "Who knows she may be a gracious mate for me," Alucard snarled and roared trying to break free of this Goddamn spell but it was too powerful. Whatever the fuck this thing was, was just begging to be hacked to death by Alucard. "SHE IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE! YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON? WAIT TILL I FOUND YOU AGAIN BITCH I WILL SLICE OPEN YOU THROAT LET YOU BLEED OUT AND PLACE YOU ON A STAKE TO SEE THE SUN RISE YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Alucard yelled out as Maria walked slowly to the portal. She turned and smirked, "We shall see." And just as she walked through the portal began to close and the spell weakened on Alucard who bolted to the portal but it closed just before he reached it. "GODDAMN BITCH!" He snarled as the hell hounds evaporated into thin air. "no matter what I will have Sears back in my arms. No one will keep her from me she is my mate" Alucard whispered furiously as he faded into the wall to find his master a voice echoed through the empty room. "Try as you might bastard she belongs to me"


	3. raising to a new master

**Hey guys and ghouls I am back and ready to start writing again I am very sorry that I haven't been able to get on in such a long time work has been a pain in my ass as well as writers block and my BF has been sick with the flu… **** Been taking care of him…BUUUUUTTTT I am back and ready to get started. Keep an eye out for my Inuyahsa fanfic and let me know how you like it! Well on with the story and yes everyone I will try to keep my spelling errors in check so here we go****! **

Seras lay upon a bed of silken sheets. Her body seemed to be floating, is this what heaven feels like? She dare not open her eyes for the fear that she would still be at Hellsing head quarters, bloody tears still covering her face to the point she couldn't see. Why? Why did she fall for the monster? She loved him with everything that she had in her soul. She gave him her virginity something she was told at a young age to save until you have met someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Seras whimpered softly as she felt the tears began to rise but suddenly she felt a cool hand grace her porcelain face. "Awake my dear he can no longer hurt you" Said a female voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Seras. She opened her eyes softly; blurry at first but soon her gaze came into focus on a beautiful woman. Memories hit fast and Seras mumbled, "Maria?" the elder vampire smiled down at her, "Yes Seras I am glad you have awoken. You have been asleep for three nights now" Seras' eyes bulged out of her skull "Oh God I am so sorry Maria you saved me and all I did was sleep the nights away" Maria just shook her head and smiled, "Its fine now drink you need your energy for tonight's travel" Seras was about to ask her where they were heading but the smell of the blood from the wine glass was intoxicating to her fragile nose. She began to down the glass and as soon as she finished Maria filled it again to the brim "You will need all you can get you haven't feed in three nights like I said after you eat we shall be on our way to our new home my child somewhere Dracula can NEVER hurt you again" Maria said as Seras looked up from her glass and smiled. Blood coated her pouty lips and Maria couldn't resist. She bent down and licked away the access blood. Seras froze as Maria moaned softly at the taste of fresh human blood and Seras Victoria. She pulled away and smiled gently. "Let's be on our way shall we?" Seras could only nod, she had no idea where she was going or where she would call home but she knew one this…She never wanted to see Alucard again.

Integra lit her cigar as she watched Alucard paced back and forth. "It can't be her she hasn't been alive for a thousand years" His ruby eyes stared at Integra with anger. "You know this is your entire fault you couldn't stay in your own damn business" he snarled low to her. Integra stood up angrily. "How dare you yell at you superior slave, I know how to run this operation I protect this country every day. I should have the right mind to throw you back into the dungeon where I found you all those years ago bastard." Alucard's eyes glowed an eerie red. "You say you protect this country that is a laugh woman. The people that save this horrid place are the ones spilling their blood in your pathetic name. Your father knew way more about saving a country then you will ever know and I hated that man since day one." Alucard ducked as Integra threw her crystal ash tray at the elder vampires head. "Give me one good reason not to throw you in that worthless hole and keep you in it for another fifty years you bastard?" Alucard smirked and tossed his head back and laughed manically, "Because I hunt the trash that call themselves true vampires you need me to find Seras kill Maria and make sure all ghouls have been silenced. No worthless human such as your guards can lay a finger on them without becoming a meal and you know it. I will find Seras and I will have her as my mate, and I will be damned if you take her from me! Your retched father killed the woman I loved may years ago and I will not let you take another woman from me so if you don't need me for anything else 'My Master' I am heading forth to find Seras and kill the bitch who took her" with that Alucard vanished into the thick black mist. The double doors opened to reveal Walter who was pushing the tea tray to Integra's desk. "Seems he really dose love her sir" Walter said as he poured the steamy tea into her cup. She looked up at him and smirked. "Seems to be that way you think my trick worked?" Walter smiled and placed the tea cup in front of her. "It seems that way I guess you where right since day one. Our dear vampire has fallen in love once again. Let us pray that your plan didn't hurt Miss Seras too much. Pray tell who is Maria I have never heard her name in your fathers journals.?" Integra took a small sip and sighed in comfort at the pleasant warmth that flowed though her. "She was Alucard's first wife before willamina" Walter looked puzzled and looked at the painting of Abraham hanging on the west wall of Integra's office. "Even in death your father still has secrets he took with him to the afterlife." Walter sighed and walked to the window. The stars twinkled and the moon glowed brightly in the inky sky. "I just hope that everything works out sir we don't need another outbreak of ghouls here." Integra nodded and took another s to sip of her tea. "I know Walter but Alucard has to handle this on his own. Maria must die no two ways about it and I know Alucard's mind is at a twist now with this new information but hopefully he will know what to do when the time comes to it."


	4. NA

Hey everyone! Sorry about not writing for almost a year. Was having horrible writers block and having to work like crazy! I will start writing on the monster she became but fair warning…NO FLAMES AT ALL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AT ALL IF YOUR GOING TO DO THAT. PEOPLE COME ON MY AREA TO SEE WHAT I WROTE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE!


	5. Chapter 4 Tainted Love

Chapter 3,

The limo was black with hard tinted windows damn near impossible to see into the stretched vehicle. Seras looked around the room; she had no idea where she was heading with Maria but the farthest she got away from London the better in her book. Not only did she loose the man she thought she loved to a cold hearted woman, she lost her virginity to him and to her that was worse. She had clung to that last shred of humanity for years. It was something she thought she would give to someone she loved. Seras shook her head. No she was not going down that road again he betrayed her; he didn't deserve to even be in her thoughts at all. He could rot with his 'Wife' for all she cared not he was nothing but a horrible memory. He got what he always wanted. Hellsing blood for his enjoyment and pleasure, with her in deep thought she didn't even feel Maria come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Seras Dear you'll be riding in this one alone I have other matters to take care of. Andrew will accompany you to our destination. I'll be there in a few short hours." Maria said as Seras nodded. "Where are we going Maria?" Seras asked as the other woman just smiled at her lovingly. She tapped Seras' nose gentle and smiled. 'You'll see" and with that she disappeared into the darkness of the room. A man in a black suit and tie came from out of nowhere and bowed at the waist to Seras. She turned and looked at him. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Andrew Dishaiare I will be your drive this evening. There is fresh blood bags in the mini fridge is you get hungry" Seras let her eyes roam over him. He had blonde hair to his waist, blue eyes with a handsomely face. He opened the car door for her, "Your chariot awaits you Milady" he said with a gentle softness in his voice. "T-Thank you" she stuttered as she climbed into the back of the Limo. "Oh before I forget Milady, Lady Maria wanted me to give you this." He produce a rectangle object with a black screen. "My IPod" Seras said quietly. She smiled; it was just what she needed on this long ride. Music to calm her tormented heart or at least something for her to do while she waited to get to her new home. Andrew smiled and shut the door; the Limo was filled with expensive items. Seras gasped, it even had a wet bar built in. She sighed as she snuggled into the Italian leather seats; she placed her ear buds into her ears and shuffled thru her music. She felt like something dark sinister something that just made her mind click on what happened to her tonight. One name came to mind, "Marilyn Manson" She had started listing to him a few years back. He was so interesting she couldn't help it. It was something about his music that drew her in like a moth to a flame. She clicked thru some of his songs she had downloaded until she found the one she loved the most. The base blared thru her ear buds as she hummed along with the beat.

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

She sighed the words spoke to her like a knife to a vein. Alucard was the one she had wanted for years, the one she felt like she had been more in touch with. She felt used by him. I guess that's all he wanted me as, she thought as she leaned on the door and watch the night life pass by. The lights flickered and danced on the tinted glass making her porcelain skin dance with the beat of the music blaring in her ears.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Maybe this song was not the best thing to listen to right now but she couldn't seem to turn it off, it spoke to her in the ways she felt tonight. She was no longer part of Hellsing, HELL she might even be an enemy now. She smiled sickly at the thought of beheading Integra with one swipe of her deadly hand. She giggled madly at the killing she could place on her Old Master. He was nothing to her now.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love

She continued to stare out in the vast sea of humans that were out tonight. Her hunger started to take into effected. She leaned over to the mini fridge and pulled out a pouch of O negative blood. Not bothering with the mini Microwave, she downed the crimson liquid greedily. If Alucard had been there he would have been so proud of her and maybe slightly aroused. She sucked out the last bit of blood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed contently and sang quietly to the rest of the song.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

She should have known that she was nothing to him; she was stupid for believing anything he had said to her that night. It was nothing more than a good fuck for him. There love was tainted. God she wished she would have realized that before she slept with the cold hearted bastard. It would have saved her the heart ache. She felt something slide down her cold cheek. She placed her hand under her eye and pulled it back. Blood she was crying over that bastard yet again. She curled up into a ball and this time she let them fall. There was no one here to watch or to tell her that she was worthless and weak. She was betrayed by the one man she thought she could be with. "As God as my witness I will kill that bitch watch your back Integra Wingate Hellsing your fucking days are number" Seras muttered darkly in to the darkness of the limo. Something took a hold of her, all the darkness of her child hood the beatings she got in the orphanage the rape and murder of her mother and now Alucard betrayment. The dark vampire that sat in a locked dungeon in her mind smiled evilly and cackled "It's about fucking time I got the hell out of here!" an evil laugh rang out of the vampires throat and was joined in with Seras' diabolical laugh. Seras' ear buds fell out and the last part of the some whispered thru the cab of the limo.

Tainted love…


End file.
